combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 14 April 2012
Hello soldiers, Command has dropped another Grenade Gazzette for you to read today while you snipe, blow up, gas, incinerate etc. the enemy! First off, I'm getting some attention from these. The following happened in-game. Operation: Oil Rig Spy Hunt, 14:30. bookman333: Are you the real Tommygun? tommygun9504: What do you mean? bookman333: The one from CAWiki, who writes those gazzettes. tommygun9504: That's me :) I'm definitely not used to this sort of thing happening to me... xD So, shout out to Bookman333, if he reads this one. :D Today, I bring a couple of Weapon Reviews, the Top 10 Ways to Piss Off ShootSF, the results from the Wiki match I held the other day, my renewed confidence in Nexon, and a paragraph on psychological effects in CA. Weapon Reviews 'XM8' The XM8 is a fantastic assault rifle, bearing some similarities to the G36E. The XM8 has a more usable scope, since it's actually centred properly, has more accuracy, but less damage than the G36E. However, the faster recoil recovery and more user-friendly recoil pattern make it a better choice for longer range, as will be described later in the blog. 'MG36' G36E? Machine gun? Seems legit. The MG36 retains the classic scope, damage, and ROF of the G36E, while adding on a heavy-arse 100 round double drum mags, a longer barrel and some recoil >.< Anyway, it's a real powerful MG, great for CF. Personally, I think it kicks too much to bring to any other game modes, unless you're gonna be getting in their faces. However, that could just be my opinion. 'Saiga 20K CQB' If you're like me, and you camp so much you bring a tent to combat, this is for you. If you join an attacking force, it's absolutely useless, unless you're a Shotgun Shogun. I fought a lot with this, and I found that it works well on Oil Rig, and maps with a lot of corners, such as some parts of Sector 25. Surprisingly enough, you can survive on Neptune well with this weapon, if you get into the enemy base and keep switching floors. Some people (me) spray heaps, and this works for that if you camp well and make the first shot count, if not kill. Top 10 Ways To Royally Piss Off ShootSF 10. Using Smoke Grenades as a successful diversion or escape and counterattack. 9. Using such weapons as the M39 EMR, M110 SASS and SR25. 8. Using such weapons as the G36E and XM8. 7. Using HIS weapons. 6. Using machine guns. 5. Using shotguns well. 4. Using the G18 Cobra. 3. Camping 2. Mapswitching 1. Writing stuff like this. (Sorry! :D) Wiki Match Results Last Wednesday/Thursday, Four Wikians clashed onboard an Oil Rig. CAWiki recon drones successfully identified FiiNALDuCK and EpaX fighting Tommygun9504 and ZeroExalted. Many RPGs and LAW explosives were fired, as well as suspected AP mines. Several smoke grenades were seen to explode in the battle, and much machinegun fire was heard. The satellites picked up valuable intelligence detailing the effectiveness of World War Two machineguns on the battlefield. Eyewitness reports saw a man with a bandana firing a black L96A1 at a tiger-stripe camo-clad man. An anonymous informant known only as OceanBird2 (prize for guessing who this is based on) reported a female mercenary using a heavily modified combat pistol, as well as a man with a Force Warrior helmet making a pistol out of three everyday objects. Our satellites placed Tommygun9504 and ZeroExalted's kills at 80, and those of FiiNALDuCK and EpaX at about 61. My Renewed Confidence in Nexon America I'm having no more problems logging in :D I have barely any issues with hackers :D GMs Are On Patrol And they are camping in lobbies. As well as that, if you keep your eye on the megaphones, you can see reports of how many players have been banned in the day, as well as GM-Belesto stating stuff from Murphy's Law Of Combat Operations. Psychological Effects in Combat Arms I'll keep this short. When you're playing the same match for a while, you will begin to recognise who is who, and their tactics. You might notice the dude with the aviator glasses and the heavy vest is a great quickscoper. You might notice that Scorpion rips you apart if you get too close. You may notice that the guy with a combat helmet and an MP7 is more dangerous than you thought. In this situation, there are two main outcomes. You see the guy with the vest and think "Oh crap! I'm screwed now!" and you'll run away and take a bullet to the back. Or, you can think "Move from the right with the M249 Para." and secure the gold. Most noobs and newbs have this problem, as well as some experienced players. With me, I see a Specialist and I basically crap myself. I won't retreat, but I'll advance in the other direction at a helluva speed. After knowing their loadout, however, I'll usually find a proven way to eliminate them quickly and easily. Take note of your enemies, use their weaknesses as your strengths. Tømmŷgüñ95°4 10:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts